YUGIOH, UH, SURVIVER?
by LethalIntoxication'malikslover
Summary: You'll have to read to see what the Yugioh gang are in for in Yugioh, uh, Survivor! Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Yugioh uh, Surviver  
  
  
  
Jeff: Hello, and welcome to Surviver Yugioh style!!!!!!!!! Now, let's introduce who is going for the 1,000,000,000 dollars!!!!!!!!( Gets handed a piece of paper) Oh!!! My bad! Who gets the title uh, King of the fittest!Whatever! ( Throws the paper backwards and hits some dude with it)  
  
Some Dude: #_# (Knocked out !)  
  
Jeff: ( Not even knowing what just happened!)Okay! It's time for the introduction of the people goin for the title! First Yugi,  
  
Yugi: Hi.  
  
Jeff: Joey,  
  
Joey: Waz up!!!  
  
Jeff: Bukura,  
  
Bukura: Hey!  
  
Jeff: Yami,  
  
Yami: Howdie Partner!!!  
  
Jeff: Oh no! Yami Bukura ,  
  
Yami Bukura: Hi.  
  
Jeff: And Finally Seto.  
  
Seto: It's Kaiba moron! Go to hell all of you!!!  
  
Joey: See ya there, Seto, Oh sorry I mean Kaiba!!! Kaiba: Whatever, stupid mutt!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Stop it both of you so I can here which tribe I'm on!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Others: Yeah!  
  
Kaiba: Oh what do you know, Mouto!  
  
  
  
Yugi: -_-  
  
Jeff: Okay! Yugi, Bukura, and Joey, you will be on The Cheese tribe. Yami B., Yami, and Seto will be on The Turkey tribe!  
  
Everybody else: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jeff: I was hungry!  
  
Everybody else:^_^  
  
Jeff: Okay go to your tribes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A little while later, they arrived at their tribes! What they found was nuts!  
  
Yugi: A buffet! This is insane!  
  
Joey: Correction it's cool!( started digging in)  
  
Bakura: Swwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi:-_-( sweat drop)  
  
Yami: A stinkin piece of rotten cheese! This is all we get! They better not do that to my aibou!!!!!  
  
Kaiba: GROSS!!! You are never gonna get that in my mouth!  
  
Yami B.: ( Shoves piece of cheese into Kaiba's mouth!) Too late!  
  
Kaiba: you are so dead!( Gets a pocket knife out and stabs Yami B.)  
  
Yami: (sweat drop)  
  
Yami B.: +_+  
  
Yami: (Whips out cell phone)Hello, Jeff come by our tribe for a while so we can talk. Go to the scariest part of the woods , o.k. See ya there?  
  
Jeff: Okay.  
  
A little later in the scariest place there, Jeff arrives!  
  
Jeff: Hi Yami ! What did . ( Gets interrupted by Yami stabbing him!)  
  
Yami: Mwahaahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jeff: +_+  
  
Sorry but that's the end for now!Mwahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Second Chapter to Yugioh,uh,Surviver!

Second chapter to Yugioh ,uh, Survivor!!! The madness is back!  
  
Yami:Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaa!!!!!!!!!!I finally killed Jeff!!!!!!!!!!! I Wonder whose going to be the next host though.  
  
Yami Malik: I am going to be the next host! And if you ever do that to me, my followers will come and bring me back to life, and I will hunt you down and kill you!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Malik: Yami, that wasn't very nice to Yami Yugi!!!!!!! Apologise!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami Malik: Fine!!!! Sorry! I won't do that to you!!!!!!  
  
Malik: Now that is a good boy, Yami. (Throws him a treat)  
  
Yami Malik: Thanks. ( Puts it in his pocket) I'll save it for later.  
  
Malik: Be a good Yami for the rest of the day!!!!! ( Walks off)  
  
Yami: Hahahahahahahahahahaha! You get treats from your aibou? Hahahahaha!!!!  
  
Yami Malik: Shut up!!!!!! I can't help it! He just does it!!!! Oh, and I didn't mean anything about the apology! I will kill you!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: (Sarcastically) Oh, how comforting.  
  
Yami Malik: Not for you!!!  
  
Yami: Yeah, I Kinda figured that!!!!!!! I was being sarcastic you idiot!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami Malik: Don't ever call me an idiot again, or I'll send you to the shadow realm!!! (Looking really mad) -_- I hate it when people say that stupid word!!!!!!! It goes along perfectly with the dumb word loser!!!!!!!! ( Does stupid loser pose) -_-  
  
Yami: Well, maybe some people like my aibou and I including other people, think it's a stellar word!!!! SO DON'T CRITISIZE IT!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami Malik: There you go again! With another stupid word!! That stupid word is so from the seventies, and shouldn't be brought back!!! Do you understand me?  
  
Yami: Shut up Malik!!! You don't know groovy words when you hear them!!!! Maybe you shouldn't worry so much about "What's in" and enjoy saying the words you like!!!!!! Who knows, maybe you would like seventies sayings!!!!  
  
Yami Malik: ( Starts laughing hysterically at Yami) You are listening to that Yugi kid way too much. You have got to do your own thing!!! That speech was the stupidest thing I ever heard come out of anyone's mouth, let alone yours! (Starts laughing hysterically again) ^_^  
  
Yami: Thanks Malik, I didn't appreciate the comment at all! At least I listen to my aibou, unlike you!!! What do you have to say about that? Oh, and everyone can watch because the camera is on, so if you threaten me the whole world knows!!  
  
Yami Malik: CRAP!!!! Why do you have to do this to me!!!! You always seem to win!!! But, not this time!( Looks really cute because he is in a really cool pose!!!) I can do whatever I want!  
  
Yami: Not this time. ( Points backwards to show three very big and strong guards!!!) Or they will handle any problems for us!! ( Smiles really evily!!) And I want you to apologize to Yugi and me! Well, for Yugi's you will have to wait till this stupid show is over with because I want to see that you get down on your knees and beg for forgiveness from him!! Oh, yeah. Maybe you should wait for mine too just so you can tell him what you said and beg for forgiveness from the both of us! ( Leans over to Yami Malik) Just to tell you now, neither of us are gonna forgive you, I just want to see you beg! That's going to be so funny! Oh, and just to tell you, if you don't do that, these friends of mine will crush you and tear you to shreds and pieces! ( Leans over to Yami Malik again) Oh, and just between you and me, I HATE YOU!!! And also, I don't always seem to win! I Always do win you loser! Ahahahahahahahaahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah! How do you like that, Yami Malik? Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!! Why am I always so cool? Hahahaha! I love laughing at myy own jokes! Hahahahah!!!!  
  
Yami Malik: I hate you!!  
  
Sorry, but that's the end for now! Find out what happens in the next chapter! Please review! 


	3. The rage of Yugi

A/N: I'm back with a new chapter to Yugioh, uh, Survivor. Aren't you just so excited?!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or survivor (Darn my luck!)  
  
A/N: Well, here it is, enjoy!  
  
Yami: Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marik: (Grasps the rod, seriously thinking about sending them all to the shadow realm. The only thing holding him back was the many people who were watching and could arrest him at any time.) Dang pharaoh! You and your stupid words will soon be shoved up your-  
  
Bakura: (Gets up, the ring laced around his neck.) Where the heck is Kaiba?!!!!! I'm going to hurt him so bad... (His voice trailed off seeing Marik.) What the heck are you doing here Marik, with the pharaoh no less?  
  
Marik: (Marik smirked, knowing the reaction he would see pasted on Bakura's face when he told him he was the new host of Yugioh Survivor) I am the new host Bakura. Aren't you so excited?  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Tea: Oh, my, gosh!!!!!!!!!! (Staring at the T.V. screen, wide-eyed with horror) Marik is the new host?!!!!!!!!!  
  
Serenity: (In her usual nasally voice) What's wrong, Tea? I think Marik is a total hottie! (Has hearts in her eyes)  
  
Mai: (Just in case you were wondering, everyone is the same age. Including Mai. They are all 16, except for the Yami's. They are 5,016) Dream on, hun. He would never date you. You aren't, cute enough.  
  
Serenity: (Stares at Mai) And you think you are?!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mai: (Staring at Serenity's huge gut) Well at least I don't over-eat! Haven't you noticed people give you dirty glares?! Don't you think it's odd they come up and ask why you slept around with someone. You're so fat, people think your having a kid!!!!!  
  
Serenity: (Stares at the forty empty potato chips bags and have gallon of ice cream left. She then lets out a huge burp) Maybe I should start walking with Seto and people will think we're married. (The hearts come back to her eyes.)  
  
Tea: Oh, God. Mai I think we should get out of here. (As Tea whispered this to Mai, her eyes never left Serenity.)  
  
Mai: (Nods and they rush out while Serenity plans Kaiba's and her wedding.)  
  
Back with Joey, Yugi, and Riyu (Bakura's Aibou, no idea how to spell his name)  
  
Yugi: (Looks at the insanely large teenage boys in front of him.) You guys ate the whole dang thing, and did not even bother to leave some for me?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: (Nods his head staring at Bakura to avoid Yugi's gaze) Looks that way to me!  
  
Riyu: (Chuckles and silently agrees.)  
  
Joey: It was good too.  
  
Yugi: Why, I ought to...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Yugi lunges for Joey)  
  
A/N: Sorry it was so short, but I have to get some sleep. You'll have to wait to find out if Yugi kills Joey in the next chapter of Yugioh, uh, Survivor!!!!!!!!!!! Now that you have read, PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
